Harry Potter and the Secret of Mew
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry is sent a gift by his cousin in thanks for saving his life from the Dementors. Will this gift help him to save more lives by uniting his school at last? Find out as our favorite wizard gets addicted to our favorite Nintendo game. Warning: Not a Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning after his detention with Delores Umbridge, Harry was still nursing his sore hand. "I MUST NOT TELL LIES" stood out red and raw on his hand.

"Harry, you need to tell someone," Hermione pressed as she helped him at breakfast.

Harry ignored her at the sound of flapping wings. "Sounds like mail is here." Not that it meant anything to him but Hedwig did try to visit him every morning. He smiled at the sight of white feathers as his dear owl indeed flew down to him. However, she did not arrive empty handed. Rather she was carrying a brown-wrapped package. "What do you have for me girl?" He fed her a piece of bacon while he looked over the package.

"What is this, Mr. Potter?" A grating, overly sweet voice asked.

Harry cringed. "It's a package Professor." He turned it over and over looking for any sign of a return address.

Umbridge ignored the glare from the Granger girl. "I can see that. Whom is it from?"

"I don't rightly Professor, there's no return address." He slowly began opening it, bracing himself for a possible trap. It opened easily enough. "It appears to be a muggle box." He found a letter on top of the package's contents. He opened the letter. "What the... guys, it's from my cousin!"

Umbridge bristled at now being ignored as Harry launched into the letter.

"Harry, it's hard to write this but, I know you saved my life this summer from those things. My parents may not appreciate it but I do. I wanted to thank you, so I'm sending you and your two friends each a Classic Gameboy with three games that you may like. Consider us even. P.S. I also included the link cables and batteries that you'll need."

Hermione lept up. "Gameboys! I've heard of Gameboy! What games?"

Harry removed the inflated plastic that protected the devices during travel. The portable consoles were still in their boxes and the three games were also still in their packaging.

Hermione gasped at the games. "Pokemon! Pokemon Red and Blue and even Special Pikachu Yellow? Eeeee!" She squealed as she lay claim to a device and the yellow box. "Hey, he even included batteries!"

"What are these things?" Umbridge asked.

"They're only video games Professor. Toys," Hermione explained as she prepared the consoles, knowing well neither boy would likely know how. "And three of the best games ever made. Pokemon by Game Freak. First released in Japan under the name of Pocket Monsters between 1996 and 1999. It's just a game. He included three consoles and all three games because most of the fun is in collecting, trading, and battling your pokemon with friends with link cables."

"Well, give them to me. I will determine what is appropriate entertainment for you," Umbridge held out her hand.

Hermione growled, startling both Harry and Ron, and clutched the consoles to her. She looked behind the detestable woman with a relieved expression.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked. "I see Mr. Potter received a gift."

"Yes Ma'am, from my cousin. It's a muggle toy. Professor Umbridge wishes to confiscate it," Harry explained.

McGonagall looked at Umbridge. "Now Delores, are you really so concerned about a meaningless children's toy. After all, there are worst things than a..."

"Video game, Professor," Hermione said, bouncy, eager to play. "Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow. I get Yellow! I love Pikachu!"

"I don't even know what that means Hermione. It's all yours," Harry laughed.

McGonagall laughed lightly. "Surely we can let these three play their games. It is Sunday. Have fun children." She went back to her breakfast.

Umbridge glowered as Hermione helped her confused friends get their games started.

"Okay, it's really easy. You pick your starter. Bulbasaur, a Grass and Poison type. Squirtle, a Pure Water type, or Charmander, a Fire type. Bulbasaur has the most advantages early on, making him the Easy setting. Squirtle has an advantage in the beginning but gradually becomes the Medium setting. Charmander has no advantage early on meaning you'll need to probably catch another Pokemon on Route 22 when we get there. Oh, don't forget to check this, your PC to get a free Potion."

Umbridge bristled. "You're stealing Potions?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a Health-Restoring item in this game. It's just data, not real Potions. They restore 20 HP, which is health. If you lose all your health, your pokemon faints." She explained.

Umbridge stayed behind the children, keeping an eye on them. She would never admit that she was intrigued by this... game.

* * *

AN: New story, geared more towards comedy for now. But we know me. I hope you enjoy this. No, this is not a crossover. Harry is not going into the Pokemon world. He's playing a video game. And I use an alternate timeline since thankfully, Harry Potter was never given a specific timeframe.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep thank you to my beta: Asirainis.

Chapter 2

Though he was quite aware of Umbridge watching him like a hawk, he soon found himself immersed in the world of the game and she vanished from his thoughts. Neither he or Ron wanted the Pokemon. Bulbasaur, being too green for the Gryffindors, so he let Ron take Squirtle while he chose Charmander. He only barely registered Hermione giving Ron tips on using the little gray box. Having grown up muggle, he quickly learned the basics.

"So, remind me, what is your name again?" The digital Pokemon Prof. asked him.

He, of course, named his character after himself. He originally wanted to name his Rival "Malfoy" but knew that Ron would choose that one. He wanted then to pick Voldemort but there were two problems with that. One was Umbridge standing behind him. The second was the character limits.

"This is my grandson. You've been rivals since you were a baby. Um, what was his name again?"

Finally Harry knew what to do and he carefully input the name "TOM." Only he and a select few others would know what that meant. And largely it just made sense. After all, they had been rivals since he was a baby.

On Hermione's advice, Harry retrieved the Potion from the PC and exited his room. He was amazed at how primitive and yet detailed the graphics were. There wasn't any real color but he could easily picture in his mind's eye what everything would look like with it.

"Fine, I'll take this Pokemon. Hey Harry, let's try out our Pokemon."

Harry was surprised to find himself in a battle so soon. Thankfully, the scenario seemed to be a tutorial more than an actual battle. He quickly found out that if he used Leer on Tom's Squirtle first, he was able to do more damage with Scratch. He did have to use the Potion but he soon whittled away Squirtle's Health and...

"Whoo I won!" He shouted startling Umbridge who was behind him. "Sorry Professor." He noticed the rest of the all looking at him like he was crazy. He didn't care, they already thought that thanks to the Daily Prophet. "What? I won." He held up his Gameboy and sat back down to continue.

Dean came over excitedly. "Gameboy! What are you playing?"

Harry looked at the box. "Pokemon Red. Ron has Blue and Hermione has Yellow."

Dean gasped. "Awesome, I have Crystal. I'll trade you my Totodile for your Charmander."

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but he was just surprised that Dean was talking to him. Up until now he had been on Seamus' side in regards to the Voldemort thing. "Um, okay...how?"

Dean pulled out his Gameboy Color and booted it up. He guided Harry to the Pokemon Center and the Trade Corner. Linking their devices with the cable, Harry watched with amazement as he traded off his fire type pokemon for Dean's water type.

"Wicked!" Harry said, looking over the crocodile-like pokemon. "I like this."

"It's great. And Totodile gets a 50% experience boost because he was a traded pokemon. Same for my Charmander now," Dean said. "Wanna battle them and check it out?"

Harry agreed. "What do we do?"

Dean walked Harry through the mechanics of battling other players. "Now, you'll notice that Totodile is level 9. He has Scratch, Leer, and Rage. Rage is an automatic move that increases in power each time I do damage to you."

The boys battled while Umbridge discovered herself paying more attention to Dean's explanations than to her quarry.

"You'll like Totodile better early in the game. And Charmander's better for me early in the game," Dean explained.

"Really why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Pokemon battles are like rock, paper, scissors. You know, rock smashes scissors, paper covers rock and scissors cut paper," Dean began. "In your case, you will be facing a Rock-type gym first. Fire is times two weak to rock. Whereas rock is times two weak to water. I'll be facing a Flying-type gym first, so a Fire-type is better but I prefer Charmander to Cyndaquil, the Fire-type Starter in Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal."

Harry nodded as he proceeded to Rage his former pokemon into a Faint, much to Dean's amazement.

"Wow," Dean said. "You learn fast!"

Harry felt a sense of pride at having defeated Dean. Even if it was just a video game, it felt good. "Thanks."

Dean nodded. "Now, take my advice, there's two pokemon on route 22, west of Viridian City, Mankey and Spearow. Catch them. It's actually a good idea to catch one of every Pokemon that you come across, even if you don't plan to use them in your team."

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and his ink and pen. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Dean considered and continued. "Well, like I said, this is a rock, paper, scissors type game. Each element has strengths and weaknesses. In this game you have 15 different possible types. Ready?" When Harry nodded, the two having completely forgotten about the nosy Defense professor. "Okay. Normal. Has a times two weakness to Fighting type, Immunity to Ghost type. Everything else does regular damage. Fighting types, two times weakness to both Flying and Psychic but has a half times resistance to both Rock and Bug. Flying: two times weakness to Rock, Electric, and Ice; immunity to Ground, half times resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Grass."

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron both stood up. It seemed breakfast was over. "Harry, let's take this to the Common Room." She looked at Professor Umbridge. "Have a nice day Professor." She said shortly.

Harry saved the game and turned off the console. He and Dean followed the other two in the trio back to the common room.

Meanwhile, Delores Umbridge was left with much to consider. How should she handle this new development? Should she be appalled at the presence of these muggle toys in a wizarding establishment? Was it really that big of a deal? Finally, she came to the decision that the best idea was to leave it alone for now. Let the kids have their fun. If it was just a game then truly no harm could come from it. Not where Cornelius Fudge was concerned. And she'd look utterly ridiculous at posting a rule banning them.

* * *

AN: Give your input. Which of Generation 1 Pokemon should Harry have in his active team? Not counting HM Slaves. And which moves would you like to see. I'm hoping to write this in such a way that those who weren't fortunate enough to play these games will be able to understand AND anyone who did could possibly follow Harry's play-through as a sort-of guide.

For the best Guide on this game, or on the gen 2 or 3 games, check out Chuggaconroy on YouTube.


End file.
